X-Men Evolution: The Ripple in Man and Mutantkind
by Mrcraycray95
Summary: It was a normal school day at Bayvile High School for David Ripley, or as normal as it could be for an abused gay kid, until he finds out he's a mutant, which is more scarier than finding out you're gay. However, when he finds out that he's not just a mutant, or gay, it gets even scarier. Rated M for language and guy slash and Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**X-Men Evolution: The Ripple in Man and Mutant kind**

_Author's Note: All X-Men characters belong to Marvel. David Ripley is my OC. And the events in this story correspond to the episodes in the series, plus a few extras and changes. Also this is my first fanfic so please rate fairly, if you will._

**Bold: In thought**

_Italic: Location, time, and date_

Chapter One: Normal day at school

My name is David Allan Ripley. My real name is Josh Davidson, but you tell anyone this and you die! No I'm just kidding, but seriously, don't tell. I'm just making sure I know my own name because of what happened earlier this morning.

_(Bayville High School: 10:54)_

"For the love of God, I'M NOT GAY!"

"Of course you're not fag, why else would you be kissin' that Daniels guy, you taste testin' his lip-balm to see what flavor it is?" Said Duncan.

"I WASN'T KISSING HIM! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled

Duncan grabbed me and slammed me into the locker; I think my feet weren't touching the ground, because I could barely feel my feet or the ground.

"Are you talking back to me fairy-boy?" asked Duncan "Do I need to remind you of your place in my school?"

"DUNCAN!"

He turned his head around to see a fine looking guy with neat looking red sunglasses and tacky pants walk towards us. Scott Summers is his name, cute, but really creepy. Oh yeah, did I mention I really am gay? No one else knows, but Duncan found out somehow, probably Carl my dumbass, abusive excuse of a father told him to make Duncan beat me while I'm at school.

"Go away Summers, this little queer's getting himself a knuckle sandwich." Said Duncan

"Leave him alone Duncan, this is the fifth time you bothered him today, give it a rest." Said Scott

"This piece of shit shouldn't have been walking down my hallway, near the locker rooms where we change, and we're naked! I won't have queer boy stopping by to check my junk!" Said Duncan

"I'm not GAY! I'm not checking you out! Besides if I were, you wouldn't be my type!" I yelled

"Is that so?" Said Duncan

"Yes, I would not, absolutely not, date total dim headed, asinine, ignoramus like you!" I said

And after a brief moment of silence, which lasted for half a second, I was seeing stars and my breath was completely gone. I saw Scott push the other guys away and some red head grabbed Duncan by the shoulder. I think that was Jean Grey, Mathews' girlfriend. What the fuck does she see in that douchebag? She's like the exact polar opposite of him and she is much more prettier than him, so I must ask again, WHY?!

Anyway I woke up in the nurse's office feeling nauseous and light on my feet, and my head hurt like a bitch.

"Oh god, my head." I said

"Are you alright David?" Asked Jean

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" I said

"Hey, be nice. You were lucky she got Mathews to lay off you." Scott said

"Yeah, whatever, sorry red." I said

Grey smiled at me. It was the nicest smile anyone has given me without the expression that they will love to beat me to a pulp. I stood up and started to fall.

"Whoa, are you okay dude?" Said Scott

"Yeah, just got up a little too fast." I said

"You probably fell on your head when you fainted, you should maybe stay here and have the nurse look at you." Said Jean

"I just got up a little too fast, that's all." I said

Grey and Scott looked at me with concerned faces.

"Look I'm fine, I need to get to class." I said

I got up off the bed, grabbed my bag and walked towards the doorway.

"I'm sorry he keeps beating on you David, I wish I could stop him." Said Jean

"And I'm sorry you date the neighborhood asshole, and you can stop him. Tell principal Darkholme for god's sake, no, my sake, if you really care" I said

Grey looked at me for a second and just stared at the floor.

"I thought so, and call me Ripley, all my friends do, oh wait I have no friends!" I yelled as I ran out. Scott just looked at Jean and back at the doorway with a disappointed look on his face.

**End of Chapter One.**

**Author's note: Oh my god! Intense huh? Hope you like it, please review, and review nicely please. I'm saying please a lot because I'm nervous and need new ideas! Give me some good ideas and leave some nice comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**X-Men Evolution: The Ripple in Man and Mutant kind**

**Author's note: Hope you guys liked the last chapter. And the X-Men characters belong to Marvel, David Ripley is my character. And his boyfriend Kyle Daniels has no relation to Evan Daniels the Spyke.**

Chapter 2: Go Away!

After school, my head still hurt, but I decided to just suck it up and take some aspirin. Just then, my cell started to buzz. It was my boyfriend.

"Hey Kyle!" I said

"Hi David." Kyle said on the other end

"I didn't see you in class today, are you okay baby?" I asked

"Yeah baby I'm fine." He replied

"Bullshit, did Duncan give you crap today? Did he beat you?" I asked furiously

"No, but I need you to meet me at your house." Kyle said

"No Kyle, we can't meet anywhere near my house, we talked about this. My dad already thinks we're dating and I would love to keep a low profile with us." I said

"Please, I need to talk to you face to face at your house. Please." Kyle said

"Okay

His name is Kyle Daniels, and he was the only thing in my life that didn't suck shit. I rode my bike to my house and saw him looking at me through the window in my room, he looked sad.

"Dammit, if dad bothered him I'm going to… ah hell I can't do anything to him, he's too big for me or anyone to handle." I thought "Also I need to stop thinking; my head hurts enough as it is." I thought

I walked in and dad was watching some stupid game on the TV. He didn't hear me come in, thank god for that. I silently made my way to my room, and there was Kyle on the bed with a sad expression on his face.

"Are you okay Kyle?" I asked

He wouldn't look at me.

"Did that fat bastard hurt you?" I asked

He shook his head.

"He did! That asshole is going to get it! I'm fucking calling social services and the police right now!" I pulled out my phone and punched the numbers 911.

"You did!" Kyle said, he had tears in his eyes.

"What?" I said

"You hurt me David. And I lied, Duncan did hurt me, but you've hurt me worse than he ever could!" Kyle said

"What did I do wrong?" I asked

"Everything!" He yelled

"What, trying to be a good boyfriend?" I asked

"No, you haven't been." He said

"I took you out to dinner multiple times, held your hand when it needed to be held, and was there when you needed me. How is that not being a good boyfriend?" I asked

"Everything you just said is wrong! You took me out to dinner only two times and we have been seeing each other for six months, you only hold my hand when we are in a stall, you have me wear fucking high heels to make everyone think I'm a girl when they see two pairs of feet in one stall." He said

"Come on, it would make them all hate us even worse if they knew.." I said

"I'm not finished." He interrupted

"And you are never there for me, like when my grandparents died in that fire that took out half the school?" He yelled

"Don't you dare bring up the fire!" I yelled

About two years ago there was a fire that destroyed some of the homes in Bayville and destroyed half of the high school. I lost my best friend Spencer, and Kyle lost his grandparents. Spencer saved me from falling rubble, and ruptured his left lung, and Kyle's grandma fell through the second floor, his grandpa died trying to save her. They were his only family. And during the fire, I thought I heard someone laughing like a fucking lunatic. And I thought whoever it was, started the fire, and I vowed to find him, and kill him for it.

"You never came to the funeral, you never came to the wedding of my foster parents, and you never came anywhere because you are too damn vain and scared about what other people might think of you!" Kyle said

I couldn't speak. My headache was getting worse and my eyes were getting cloudy.

"You have to choose now Ripley! Either you come out with me and hold my hand, or I will leave you. I don't want to leave you baby, but you must choose now. You or me, if you don't choose in fifteen seconds, I'm out of here!"

I felt like my stomach was going to blow up. I didn't want to come out just yet, but if I didn't I would lose the only happiness I have in the world. I had to choose.

"Well, what will it be David?" Kyle asked

"I can't." I said

"What?" He said

"I can't choose now, I refuse to choose."

"You have to David, now!" Kyle yelled

My head was going crazy. It felt like my brain was trying to punch and burn its way out of my skull.

"Get out." I said

"No, you have to choose." Kyle said

"Please get out." I said

"You or me, I want you to choose right fucking now Ripley!"

Suddenly was on fire, literally!

"GO AWAY! RIGHT NOW!" I yelled as the fire enveloped my head and shoulders.

_(At the Xavier institute)_

The mutant Charles Xavier was at his mutant tracker Cerebro when it started beeping and wailing.

"Mutant detected. Mutant detected."

Charles Xavier looked at the screen and saw a red haired boy with his head on fire. He didn't look human. His head was engulfed in blue flame and his head was dark and hollow looking.

"This should be interesting." He said

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**X-Men Evolution: The Ripple in Man and Mutant kind**

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long to publish, I had to move from one house to another, and haul a bunch of heavy boxes. Anyway, without any further ado, enjoy this new chapter. **

**Bold= Demonic Voice**

_**Italic=Telepathic voice**_

Chapter 4: Go Away Part 2

I couldn't breathe. My heart was in my throat. I looked at my hands and they were glowing. I felt power growing inside of me and surging right through my body and going through my hands. I looked at Kyle and he was crying and shaking.

"Oh, my god! I hurt Kyle!" I thought

I reached over to touch him and he screamed.

"Get away from me! Get away!" He yelled

"Kyle please, it's me!" I said

"Get away!" He shouted

He began to run and I wanted to stop him and make him stay here with me. But how could I touch him if I was on fire? I had to stop him so we could figure this out together.

"Stop!" I yelled

And Kyle just stopped right on the spot as if he were frozen.

"What the fuck is going on up there?" yelled Carl

"Oh shit! If Carl saw me like this, he would kill me, literally!" I thought

"Kyle we need to be quiet, okay?" I whispered

He whimpered as if he were trying to speak, or scream like I was going to kill him.

"We just need to hide you somewhere until I can figure out this thing." I said "Just be quiet and we'll all be okay."

I put Kyle in my closet with a gag in his mouth, when I started to hear Carl come up the stairs.

"I swear to god if you're doing drugs or masturbating, I'll kick your ass!" Carl yelled

I looked at my room and it was a mess. And then I saw myself in the mirror, my damn head was still on fire! My face was jet black and floating in a large blue fire. The strange thing was that it didn't hurt, but I could still feel the flames like a warm campfire's heat on my face. Still, it scared the shit out of me. I couldn't let anyone see me this way. My quote/unquote life was over.

"I wish that my head wasn't on fire." I thought in my head over and over again.

Until the warmth all over my head was gone. I looked into the mirror and my head wasn't on fire anymore, and then I noticed something really weird. My hair was supposed to be a light chestnut color, but when I saw my hair, it was as black as ashes. And I didn't notice it before, but it looked like I grew a few inches, maybe two or three inches taller than Scott Summers. Just then Carl burst in the door.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Yelled Carl

"Nothing Carl!" I yelled back

"Bullshit, I smell smoke! Are you trying to burn my house down?" Carl said

"No, do you see any fire in here?" I said

"Don't give me lip you little faggot. I know that something is going on in here." He said

I had to think of something quick. I looked everywhere and then I saw my hair in my mirror again.

"I was dyeing my hair if you need to know so badly." I said

"Then why does it smell like smoke in here, huh?"

"That's what hair dye smells like dumbass!" I said

He grabbed me by the shirt and yanked me close to him.

"What did you say to me you worthless sack of garbage?" He yelled

"I said you are a dumbass. And many more things about you that are true. For example you never got to succeed in anything your life and get off real hard from saying and doing things to inflict pain on others to make yourself seem like a bigger man. To tell you the truth, I see something big grabbing at me and making life a living hell for everyone, a big, fat, asinine, pompous bastard who I have had the joyless pleasure of knowing." I said

I had no idea where I was getting the strength to say all these things, or where this rage was coming from. I know I didn't really dye my hair, but if I did really it was nothing to say all those things about. But then again he had made me suffer my whole life, so maybe he had it coming. All I knew then was that I was pushed down the stairs by him. I felt my leg break halfway down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain

"I'm gonna kick your faggoty ass you little shit." Carl said

My leg was in brutal agony and blood was rushing from my nose. I was really scared. I was actually convinced that he was going to kill me.

"Get away from me Carl!" I said

"Not until you get taught a lesson on keeping your damn mouth shut." He Said

My head started to get warm again as my fear began to turn into hatred and then to seething rage. And the next thing I knew my head was on fire again and I felt a lot of energy coming out of me.

"**I said get away from me you fat bastard!"** I yelled as the power enveloped me.

Everything went dark as I saw Carl screaming, but I couldn't hear him. I wish I could have heard his screams, and that scares me. But what scared me most of all was the voice that came out of me, using my words. And before anything else happened that I knew of, I blacked out.

**At the Xavier Institute(While what was going on at the Davidson House)**

"_Scott, Jean, come to me!" Professor Xavier called_

And within seconds Scott Summers and Jean Grey were there.

"What is it Professor, another new mutant?" Asked Scott

"Yes, a very powerful one, and I think you know this one from school." Said Xavier

"Who Tolansky? We already know he's a mutant and he isn't anywhere near powerful, besides his stench." Said Scott

"It's not Tolansky, it's actually a young man named Joshua Davidson, or as you know him as Ripley." Said the Professor

"He is currently at his home in town, and his power is fluctuating at an alarming rate."

Jean and Scott looked at each other with concerned faces.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Xavier

"It's nothing Professor, it's just that Ripley's a good friend of ours and we don't want his own power to hurt him or to have other people coming after him."

Scott looked at Jean with a confused look.

"We should hurry and get there quickly." Scott Said

"Be careful you two, I don't know what the full extent of his powers are, he may be dangerous." Said Xavier.

Soon Cyclops Jean, and Nightcrawler were driving in the X-van.

"Why did you say we were friends with Ripley?" Asked Scott

"Because he has no friends and I think he can start making friends with us, if he wants to." Said Jean

"Who's Ripley?" Asked Nightcrawler

"He's screwed up in the head. Not that I blame him, but he hates Duncan and everyone who socializes with him, and if he's now becoming a dangerously powerful mutant, he could come after Jean." Said Scott

"No he won't Scott, he's not the kind of person who fights people with fists, he uses words, sometimes too much, but he won't kill or do anything bad to hurt anyone."

As soon as Jean said that a large explosion of red and blue flames erupted from a house.

"Mein Gott!" Said Nightcrawler

"That must be where Ripley is." Said Jean

"Let's just hope he didn't do that on purpose." Said Scott

**End of Chapter 3**

**A.N.: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again I apologies for the long wait. I will have a lot more chapters flowing in before you know it.**


End file.
